Bitten: The Venom Attack
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [OS zu Folge 8 Der Gefangene] Jeremy ist nach der Vergiftung und der Messerattacke wieder langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung! Als auch das Fieber endlich sinkt und er einigermaßen klar denken kann, erinnert sich der Alpha leider auch wieder an die fatalen Worte seines Adoptivsohnes, die Clay ihm zugeflüstert hatte ...


**Titel:** The Venom Attack

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Spielt in Folge 8 _Der Gefangene_ irgendwo zwischen der rettenden Bluttransfusion durch Elena und Nicks Rückkehr nach Stonehaven mit den neuen Informationen!

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Huhu :) Und weiter geht es mit meiner _Bitten Reihe_ *freu* Hier ist noch ein kleiner One-Shot, allerdings zu keiner speziellen Szene! In der tollen Folge _Der Gefangene_ war mir einfach etwas zu wenig Jeremy / Clay und das habe ich hier nach meinem Geschmack schnell mal korrigiert! Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

BITTEN: THE VENOM ATTACK!

Ihm war etwas warm. Und der starke Jodgeruch in dem Zimmer machte ihm mittlerweile zu schaffen. Langsam drehte Jeremy seinen Kopf nach links und sah zu dem Fenster hinüber. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er keinen einzigen Schritt mehr aus diesem Raum und aus seinem Haus gemacht!

Immer noch erschöpft ließ er seine blauen Augen von dem Fenster, über die anderen Betten und zu dem Tisch hinüber wandern, wo immer noch diverse medizinische Utensilien bereit lagen. Sein Blick haftete auf der kleinen Pumpe mit Schläuchen und Nadeln, die Elena für die Bluttransfusion benutzt hatte und verharrte dort wenige Sekunden.

Er hatte Glück gehabt.

Glück, dass Elena so schnell den Namen des Nervengiftes herausbekommen hatte und wieder zu ihm geeilt war.

Wie sie an diese Information gekommen war, hatte die Wölfin ihrem Alpha nicht mitgeteilt. Doch Jeremy konnte sich denken, dass die junge Frau dafür ihre _Krallen_ hatte ausfahren müssen!

Während er hier oben gelegen hatte - schwach und beinahe hilflos - hatte er die leisen Geräusche aus dem Keller wahrgenommen. Schreie. Schmerzensschreie von Zachary Cain, ihren Gefangenen, den Clayton auf seinen direkten Befehl hin ... befragte.

Jeremy hatte derweilen versucht die Klagelaute auszublenden und etwas Ruhe zu finden. Ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen!

Cain war extrem laut gewesen! Und da Clayton ihn nicht geknebelt hatte, hatte Jeremy hier oben jeden einzelnen Schrei des gefangenen Wolfes hören können. Zwar hatte das hohe Fieber sein Übriges getan, um Jeremy weiter zu schwächen und ihn fast Schachmatt zu setzen, doch er hatte rigeros dagegen angekämpft. Und schließlich gesiegt.

Jetzt war es seit zwei Stunden wieder still.

Etwas beunruhigend. Irgedwie fast ... _zu still_ oder?

Er atmete vorsichtig durch und tastete mit der linken Hand nach seiner Wunde. Der Schmerz von dem Messerstich in seiner Seite war durch die starken Morphine fast schon verebbt. Jedenfalls bildete Jeremy sich das ein, als er wieder seinen Kopf herum drehte und auf die angelehnte Tür des Krankenzimmers blickte.

Er musste hier raus und sich wieder seinem Rudel zeigen!

Jetzt!

"Clay," rief Jeremy seinen Adoptivsohn leise.

Schreien musste er nicht, denn Clay hörte ihn auch so! Und ehrlich gesagt, war er dafür auch noch etwas zu schwach ...

Kaum fünf Sekunden später tauchte Clay in der Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und trat dicht neben das Bett und an seinen kranken _Vater _heran. Jeremy machte bereits Anstalten sich aufzusetzen.

"Was-was machst du," fragte Clay ihn vorsichtig und mit großen Augen.

Während Jeremy sich mit einer Hand auf die Matratze drückte und die weiße Decke zurück warf, versuchte Clay ihn im Rücken und den Schultern abzustützen. Langsam schlüpfte Jeremy in seine Hausschuhe, die unter dem Bett standen und saß wenig später aufrecht auf der Bettkante, wo er tief durchatmete und versuchte den aufkommenden Schwindel wieder los zu werden. Clay hielt immer noch eine Hand um seinen Rücken.

"Was hast du vor, Jeremy?"

"Wonach sieht's denn aus," fragte der andere Wolf keuchend zurück. "Mein Sofa steht doch noch unten im Salon oder?!"

Clay räusperte sich. "Ja ... ?!"

Er schien nicht wirklich sehr begeistert von der Idee zu sein, dass sein Adoptivvater _jetzt schon_ aufstehen und wieder herum laufen wollte - nach diesem heimtückischen Anschlag mit Rizingift! Doch was sollte er machen?

Jeremy war sein Alpha und Clay musste gehorchen! Ganz egal, ob ihm diese Anweisung passte oder nicht! So war das nun mal in einem Rudel!

Sanft, aber dennoch mit einem energischen Ruck zog Clayton ihn dann auf die Füße und legte Jeremy's rechten Arm um seine starke Schulter, damit er ihn oben halten konnte. Wieder warf diese hektische Bewegung den Rudelführer fast von den Füßen, doch er fing sich ziemlich schnell wieder und versuchte dem Schwindel in seinem Kopf die Stirn zu bieten.

Clay sah ihn von der Seite aus an. "Ist das Bett nicht viel bequemer als das Ledersofa? Hier ... hast du doch auch viel mehr Ruhe?"

"Willst du mich los werden, Clay," fragte Jeremy überrascht, während auch er seinen Kopf zu Clay drehte und eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Er machte keinen einzigen Schritt! "Oder ist da unten irgendetwas, was ich nicht sehen soll?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, nein! Ehm- ... Schon gut! Tut mir leid! Ich dachte nur, dass es nach so einer Bluttransfusion vielleicht besser ist, wenn-"

Clay brach ab. Er merkte, dass er sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete. Und je mehr er jetzt versuchen würde, Jeremy von diesem _Ortswechsel_ abzuhalten, je verärgerter würde der Rudelführer werden.

"Ich weiss schon, was ich meinem Körper jetzt zumuten kann und was nicht! Ich brauche nur ein bißchen Starthilfe! Okay? Also würdest du mir jetzt bitte helfen, oder muss ich wirklich Elena darum bitten?"

Seine Stimme war leise und er keuchte wieder.

"Nein! Wenn du fertig bist dann-"

"Ich _steh_ doch hier, oder," fragte Jeremy zielgerichtet zurück.

_Oh man ... Bravo, Clay! Mach ihn doch noch sauer!_

Clay rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen. "Okay! Los!"

Ganz langsam bewegten sie sich durch das helle Zimmer und auf die offen stehende Tür zu. Sie ließen den Raum hinter sich, spazierten über den leeren Flur und erreichten die Holztreppe innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Dort umfasste Jeremy das starke Treppengeländer mit der rechten Hand, während Clayton ihn links abstützte.

Tief atmete der Rudelführer ein, räusperte sich dann und drehte sich nach links, um dann den ersten vorsichtigen Schritt in die Tiefe zu machen.

* * *

Es dauerte ganze fünf Minuten bis Clay ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Die Treppe war anstrengend gewesen, das hatte Clay durchaus gesehen, doch den Mund aufgemacht hatte er diesmal nicht. Der junge Wolf wollte keinen bösen Blick seines Adoptivvaters riskieren oder gar Schlimmeres.

Also schüttelte er Jeremy ein paar kleine Kissen aus, drückte sie ihm in den Rücken und Nacken damit er sich anlehnen konnte und legte eine warme Decke über seine Beine, während der andere Danvers wieder vorsichtig nach Luft schnappte.

Clayton stand an der Lehne des Sofas. Er hatte eine Hand auf dem braunen Leder abgestützt und betrachtete Jeremy immer noch besorgt und mitfühlend.

"Ist es wirklich bequem so," fragte Clay vorsichtig wieder nach.

Jeremy knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Hör bitte auf damit ..."

"Tschuldigung," erwiderte Clay. "Ich bin nur-"

"_Besorgt_," beendete sein _Vater_ für ihn den Satz und drückte sich mit dem Kopf mehr in das weiche Kissen. "Das musst du nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ja?"

Nicken. "Okay! Wenn du meinst!"

_Du siehst immer noch nicht ganz so gut aus, Dad ..._

"Setz dich einen Moment zu mir, bitte," befahl der Rudelführer leise.

Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die andere Seite des Sofas und zog dann seine Decke ein Stück höher über seinen Bauch und den Morgenmantel um die verheilende Wunde weiterhin warm zu halten. Gelassen kam Clay dem Wunsch nach und ließ sich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder, den er geholt hatte, um nicht den schweren Sessel durch den Salon schleifen zu müssen.

Als der junge Danvers auf dem Stuhl saß, hob Jeremy die linke Hand und lockte ihn dann mit dem Zeigefinger näher zu sich heran. Aus der Küche kamen leise Geräusche. Elena setzte Tee auf ... Clay, der für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt war, beugte sich langsam zu Jeremy hinunter um zu hören, was er ihm sagen wollte.

Doch darauf, was dann geschah war Clay nicht gefasst!

Finger schlossen sich um seinen Kragen am Hals und die Hand seines Vaters zog ihn blitzschnell noch näher heran und in sein Gesicht! Clay riss überrascht die Augen auf und schluckte nervös, als er den Kontakt mit dem Stuhl prompt wieder verlor und plötzlich mit seinem Hintern in der Luft hing.

Nervös fuchtelte Clayton mit seinen Händen herum, bevor er sich dann mit der linken auf der Sofakante abstützte um nicht auf Jeremy zu fallen, der ihn immer noch fest hielt und jetzt wieder den Mund öffnete.

"Weisst du noch, was du zu mir gesagt hast," fragte er leise. "Da oben! Vor ein paar Stunden?"

_Eh, was ...?_ "W-was meinst du denn gen-?"

"Ich denke, du weisst sehr genau, welchen _kleinen Satz_ ich meine, also stell dich nicht _dumm_ an, Clayton!"

Clay spürte seinen Herzschlag, der jetzt rapide anstieg! Und langsam schmerzten seine Beine und der Rücken von dieser zwanghaft, gebückten Haltung ...

_Oh ... V-vielleicht meint er das mit dem 'Ich würde sofort mit dir den Platz tauschen' - Satz?!_ Er machte ein wehleidiges Gesicht, denn Clay wusste, dass Jeremy es absolut nicht leiden konnte, wenn sein Adoptivsohn so etwas von sich gab.

Als Clay immer noch überlegte, wie er aus der Nummer wieder raus kommen konnte, gab sein Alpha nun ein warnendes Knurren von sich und festigte seinen Griff noch mehr. Jeremy war es scheinbar leid zu warten.

"Darf ich bitte aufstehen?!"

Ein wenig Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als Clay diese Bitte gegenüber Jeremy äußerte. Der _Beta_ versuchte weiterhin Blickkontakt zu halten und sich nicht einfach loszureißen oder anderweitig gegen Jeremy zu wehren. Das Geklapper in der Küche hatte unterdessen aufgehört. Der Rudelführer legte den Kopf schief und sprach dann Clay wieder an, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern.

"Wiederholst du es jetzt noch einmal für mich?"

"Jeremy, du warst in einem Fieberrausch! Du-du hast von d-deinem Vater erzählt und i-ich habe auch einfach drauf los geredet und-"

"Es ist jetzt genug," zischte der ältere Danvers wütend mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er spürte seine Wunde wieder, doch zeigte das natürlich nicht Clay ... "Du weisst, was du gesagt hast und _ich_ weiss es auch! Aber ich möchte es jetzt noch mal aus _deinem_ Mund hören, mein Junge! Also? Ich höre!"

Sein _Sohn_ sah ihn einfach nur an ...

"CLAYTON!"

Der jüngere Wolf war zusammengezuckt. Und als Jeremy dann noch einmal ungehalten reagierte und ein lautes Knurren seiner Kehle entwich, kippte Clay seinen Plan beharrlich zu schweigen endgültig und sah seinem Alpha besänftigend ins Gesicht.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit dir sofort den Platz tauschen würde ... Dad!"

Jeremy's wütender Blick blieb!

"Und genau _daran_, sollst du nicht einmal denken, Clay! Wenn ich sterbe - stirbt dieses Rudel mit mir. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch niemals einem anderen Alpha unterordnen werdet. ... Schon gar nicht du, mein Sohn!"

Clay schluckte nervös. Die Finger und die Faust um den Stoff seines Shirts lockerte sich und gab ihn dann ganz frei! Ganz langsam trat Clay zurück und setzte sich dann endlich wieder auf den Stuhl, um von dort aus seinem Adoptivvater weiter zu zuhören.

"Dafür seid ihr zu loyal mir gegenüber," sagte Jeremy weiter und musste dann husten. "Es ist eine Sache, wenn du mir im Kampf zur Seite stehst und alle Gefahren erkennst und von mir abwendest, damit ich überleben und dieses Rudel weiter _führen_ kann! ... A-aber so einen Blödsinn wie vorhin ... will ich nie wieder und ich meine _nie wieder_ aus deinem Mund hören, Clayton Danvers! Bin ich verstanden worden? Oder müssen wir, wenn ich wieder aufrecht stehen kann, noch eine kleine _Privatunterhaltung_ unter vier Augen führen?"

Clayton sah kurz auf seine Beine. _Wieso konnte ich meine große Klappe nicht halten?_

"Clay," warnte der Alpha ihn jetzt als er noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte ...

Sofort schoß Clayton's Kopf wieder nach oben und er versuchte sich so gerade hin zu setzen wie möglich, während er seinem Vater in die blitzenden und blauen Augen sah und dann einmal energisch nickte.

"Nein ... Sir! Ich hab verstanden und es tut mir leid!"

"Sehr gut," keuchte Jeremy vorsichtig. "Du hast im Keller noch etwas zu erledigen oder nicht?"

Nicken. "Ja ..."

"Dann geh," entließ ihn sein Adoptivvater mit einem Seufzen.

Clayton erhob sich von dem Stuhl und sah auf Jeremy hinab, der immer noch ziemlich geschwächt und etwas blass war, aber langsam kräftiger und stärker wurde. Behutsam griff Clay nach der Decke und zog sie noch ein wenig mehr über den Körper seines Rudelführers, der wieder tief einatmete und seine Augen schloß.

Skeptisch betrachtete der junge Danvers ihn, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Schritt von seiner Seite zu weichen.

"Clay," flüsterte Jeremy Danvers leise. "Ich habe die letzten _Tage_ überlebt - ich werde auch die nächsten Minuten weiter leben ohne, dass du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst. In Ordnung? Versprochen!"

Der Beta ließ den Kopf hängen ... "Ehm, ja!"

Sanft tätschelte Clay ihm die Schulter und Jeremy griff nach seiner Hand, die er fest drückte und dann wieder los ließ.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass du es geschafft hast," flüsterte Clayton leise und musste unweigerlich schlucken. "Dad!"

Jeremy lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und spürte dann wie Clay sich endlich zurück zog und den Salon verließ. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise vor sich hin. Er hörte, dass sein Sohn den Keller aufschloß und die Tür zu drückte.

Mit seinen Gedanken war der Alpha wieder bei dem großen Problem, was sich mehr und mehr als ein ausgewachsener Krieg entpuppte.

Ein Krieg, den er nicht wollte. Der aber leider fast ... unumgänglich schien.

ENDE

* * *

**AN2:** Ja! Dem Alpha geht es wieder gut und der Krieg steht, in der Serie unmittelbar bevor! Ich hofffe auch dieser OS hat euch gefallen :D Ich melde mich natürlich so schnell wie möglich mit BITTEN zurück! Tut mir leid für meine Twilight Freunde, aber bis es da was Neues von mir gibt, dauert es leider noch etwas :( Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


End file.
